Cabello
by Samadhi06yaoi
Summary: Aquella persona que solía ser, se fue junto con su cabello ese día. La pérdida de la inocencia. Todos debemos madurar, ¿no es así? De un solo corte.


**Una visión de lo que fue para Itachi apagar todos sus sentidos para convertirse en un asesino...**

Todos los derechos son reservados para el creador de estos maravillosos personajes.

* * *

_La pérdida de la inocencia. Todos debemos madurar, ¿no es así?  
De un solo corte._

Estaba muerto. Era algo cómico, su cuerpo se estremecía con los repentinos y violentos escalofríos que le martillaban el pecho. Comenzó a sollozar, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, avergonzado. La saliva se deslizaba gota a gota por el borde de su boca entreabierta… Todo su cuerpo estaba húmedo, su carne, como si hubiera sido puesta a cocer en agua, estaba blanda y rosada, expulsando un calor abrasador por cada poro y vello; y, sin embargo, se estaba congelando en su interior. Por fin, cesaron los espasmos de frío, de hielo, en su tórax.

Entonces pudo llorar firmemente; sí, diciéndose lo único que quería decirse en ese momento: que era desdichado y que le partía el alma llorar.  
Pero le encantaba el momento. Sólo con _él_, estando solo con _él_, el que lo había humillado de cabo a rabo, que había ensuciado desde los espacios entre los dedos de sus pies hasta los lóbulos de sus orejas, podía llorar, podía babear… Podía gritar, encogerse desnudo con las rodillas contra el pecho.

Y mientras, _él_ podía ocuparse de limpiar aquel desastre en el que lo había convertido: un joven hecho un mar de lágrimas, con los ojos en blanco, la mente perpleja e ida, el cuerpo lleno de frío y unos sentidos cansados de la vida.  
Lo había hecho un reflejo de la muerte. Le había moldeado hasta convertirlo en alguien capaz de matar y codearse con la muerte.

Así pasaba la noche. La noche tierna y cálida que lo abrazaba y lo mecía entre sus brazos. Sólo cerraba los ojos y vislumbraba su cuerpo, su piel tibia, sus labios, mordidos por esa asquerosa boca, su cabello regado por el suelo… _Se lo había cortado_…

Sonrió. Lo había tomado del cuello, desde atrás, y, haciendo una presión excesiva en la carne de éste, había subido su mano por la nuca, hasta formar ese pequeño ramo de cabellos negros en su puño; entonces, después de darle un beso en la mejilla al chico, que temblaba de miedo y permanecía con los ojos cerrados, hizo un solo corte con el filo de la espada que tenía empuñada en la mano derecha, rozando la nuca húmeda del muchacho, que en ese momento, al no sentir la presión en su nuca, abría los ojos, sin entender qué pasaba o por qué hacía eso…

_¿Qué…?_, se preguntaba con pánico.

Y, puesto que el color era negro, no atinó a encontrar con sus ojos las hebras de su cabello, que caía desde su espalda hasta el suelo, formando pequeñas curvas…

Seguía sin entender qué pasaba.  
No… no le había cortado el pelo… No. No podría; casi rió cuando pensó que le cortaba el cabello. ¡Qué diría su padre, su madre, incluso su hermano! Definitivamente aquello era una ilusión, no era un hombre estúpido como para cortarle el cabello de aquella forma tan violenta y definitiva.  
Aquella persona que solía ser, se fue junto con su cabello ese día.

Sintió sus labios en la nuca, sintió la lengua subir por la curva del cuello hasta la oreja. No habló. Nunca hablaba. Miró al frente, cerró los ojos y durmió sus sentidos.

No recordó cómo había llegado ahí, pero sentía ese brutal espasmo de placer en su pelvis, y sus dedos largos, húmedos de saliva y gotitas de sudor, estaban apretados contra la carne caliente y blanda que le aplastaba contra la cama. Ambos, sentidos en blanco, ojos desorbitados, músculos en tensión, y un resoplido doloroso ascendió por la garganta del más joven. Lo disfrutaba, ese orgasmo, esa humedad en su sexo…

Su habitación jamás había olido así, y nunca había estado tan frío dentro de su propia cama… Nunca había deseado salir corriendo de su recamara y dormir con cualquier persona que le pudiera dar calor; nunca había sentido el ansía de cariño tan latente en su piel… Pero, como si este dolor fuera una anestesia, sintió un golpe a sus sentidos, y se quedó dormido...

Sólo cuando clareó el cielo, cuando ese gris pálido y nublado bañó su cuerpo humedecido, encogido sobre el suelo de madera, se percató de las suaves marañas de cabello en la habitación…

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**A mí me dolió releer este texto, espero que no les haya causado tanto dolor como a mí...**

**Si tienen algún comentario, será bien recibido.**

**Samadhi**


End file.
